Luke's Accident
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke get's into an accident but is getting released from a hospital a few month's later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the hospital Luke and Lorelai are waiting for the doctor to come back and release him after his last test.

''so how are you feeling hun I was so worred about you when they called me to tell me that you got into an accident then the first time I got to see you was just hell for me I thought I was going to loose you and never see you again and loose my best friend,husband,love of my life, and father of my children I'm just so happy that you are ok well and alive after everything that's happened.'' Lorelai tells him

''hey shh me too come here'' Luke says

''hmm?'' Lorelai question's and sit's on the side of the bed nex to him.

Luke kisses her gently.

Lorelai kisses him back for a few second;s then pull's away ''ok that's enough.'' she tells him and and sit's back next to him in a chair while he's on the bed.

The Doctor knocks and comes in.

''Well Luke you and everything is looking great ready to get out of here and go see those beautiful kido's of your's?'' his Doctor asks him

''ok thank you doc and yes I am.'' Luke says

Lorelai just holds' his hand and smiles.

''well your all set good luck with everything.'' The Doctor tells them

''thank's.'' Luke says

The doctor leave's.

''ready to go home?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea but wait hwose watching the kid's?'' Luke asks her

''oh Sookie.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh ok let's go.'' he get's up slowly.

Lorelai help's him and get's all his stuff and lead's him down to her jeep and get's him in then drive's them home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Luke and Lorelai get home Lorelai help's him out of the truck up the stairs and into the house and open's the door.

''HILO daddy's home!'' Lorelai shout's happily and help's Luke sit down onto the couch.

little Rory run's into the room and Sookie comes carrying a baby on her hip.

''hey angel, hey baby, hey Sook!.'' Lorelai says

''Daddy!'' Rory says and climbs up on one os his leg's

''what no hello arn't you happy to see me too angel?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh sweetie careful okay daddy's still healing.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's ok hun I'm ok.'' he tells her

''okay Hi baby!'' Lorelai says and takes Liem from Sookie and kisses his cheek ''look baby daddy.'' she tells him

''hey buddy come here.'' Luke says and put's his arm's up to Lorelai so he can take Liem.

''hey thank you for everything Sookie we really appreciate it.'' Luke tells her and takes Liem

''no problem how ya feeling Luke?'' Sookie asks him

''better.'' he tells her

''good we we worried about ya.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

both Rory and Liem give Luke some loving with hug's and kisses.

Liem follow's Rory's what Rory does.

Luke smiles thank you my babie's!'' he says

Lorelai and Sookie just watch and smile.

''I think they are happy that your home.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''yup.'' Luke says

''daddy can you tuck me in bed tonight?'' Rory asks her

''yes baby I would like that.'' Luke tells her

''good.'' she says and cuddles into him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Ok I should go gotta get back to the Inn.'' Sookie says

''ok thank you for watching the kid's on such short notice.'' Lorelai says

''yea thank you Sookie for everything.'' Luke says

''your welcome feel better Luke.'' Sookie says

''thank's I will.'' Luke says

''come on I'll walk you out.'' Lorelai says and walk's Sookie to the door.

''call you later.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok buh bye.'' Sookie says

Lorelai open's the door and let's let's her out and shut's the door.

back in the livingroom.

''so sweetie what have you and your brother been up to?'' Luke asks Rory

''drawing and making you get better picture's me and Liem drawed a lot of picture's.'' Rory tells him

''awe well isin't that nice and sweet of you guy's.'' Luke says

Rory run's to get the picture's in her bedroom and comes back out and get's back on Luke's lap ''here daddy.'' she says and hand's Luke the picture's.

Luke takes them and looks at them''aww these are very nice sweetie thank you... you are making daddy feel better already.'' he tells her and kisses her head.

''ok hunnie why don't you take Liem while I take daddy upstair's.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok.'' Rory says and get's down from Luke's lap and takes Liem from him and bring's him into her room.

Lorelai help's Luke upstair's and lay's him down on the bed and gently prop's his neck up with pillow's making him comfortble.

''ok hun do you need anything at all?'' Lorelai asks him

''nope just sleep.'' he tells her

ok sleep well hunnie I love you.'' she says and kisses him

''love you too.'' he tells her

''welcome home babe.'' she says

''thank's.'' he says

''ok get some sleep I'll be downstair's if you need anything at all.'' she tells him

''umm hmm.'' Luke says exhaustedly and starts to fall asleep

Lorelai watches him close his eyes then leaves the room and shut's the door and goes back downstair's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Luke comes downstairs into the kitchen where Lorelai is sitting next to Rory who is eating and is feeding Liem.

''hey'' Luke says

''oh hey hun how ya feeling are ya hungry I made some soup for dinner if you are hungry you need to eat something you should eat something to get your strength back up.'' she tells him

''thank's but I'm fine.'' he tells her

''why are you awake your suppposed to be asleep or at least in bed relaxing and resting and not down here.'' Lorelai tells him

''I'm bored of sleep I've been asleep for month's my body is bored of sleep and look I love you and look, I love your concern for me. I love that you're so invested in my well-being, but even the doctor said that if I feel strong enough to move around and be up and walking around, then I should do it. It s good for me.'' he tells her

''I don't know that that doctor knows what he's talking about.'' Lorelai says

''You mean the Johns Hopkins graduate knows less than you?'' Luke asks her

''Look, maybe the doctor knows a little bit of what he's talking about.'' Lorelai says

''You think?'' Luke asks her

''So I guess get up, but superslow. It should look like a Monty Python routine, you're moving so slow.'' Lorelai tells him

''I'll make john cleese proud.'' he says

''good.'' Lorelai says and feed's the baby.

''Hi daddy.'' Rory says

''hey pumpkin.'' he kisses her head and get's himself some soup and sit's at the table to eat with them.

''daddy feeling better?'' Rory asks him

''yes sweetie I am feeling better and fine and will be fine and good as new after a couple more good sleep's.'' he tells her with his hand gently resting on her wrist.

''good.'' Rory says and eat's her soup.

''see your getting her worked up and worried for nothing.'' Luke tells her

''she's just worried about ya the man that she admires and loves and looks up to daily.'' Lorelai tells him 


End file.
